wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira Aoi
is a high school model who serves as an antagonist in selector infected WIXOSS, ''selector spread WIXOSS, and Lostorage conflated WIXOSS.'' Appearance Akira is short in stature, has long wavy orange hair, fair skin and dark brown eyes. Overall, she has an attractive appearance. She has two hair accessories on the right side of her hair. Her job as a model demands her to wear different sets of outfits, but is often seen wearing her school-issued uniform with a jumper. On occasion, she wears a purple hoodie over her school uniform. For some reason, according to Rūko Kominato, she looks like a tangerine. Personality At first, Akira appears to have a bright, bubbly personality (typical of the archetypical high-school idol). However, she harbors a cruel and sadistic personality that is willing to go to any means to accomplish her "wish." She also commonly says the phrase "Aki-lucky!" when discovering that she can cause misfortune for others. Depending on the situation, she can use her charms or her cute facade to get what she wants. She can also achieve this by intimidating others. She also displays stalker tendencies, especially when she got Yuzuki's phone number pressuring her and Rūko to play a Selector Battle with each of them. Although she isn't smart and is poor, she has confidence in her looks. She hates Iona Urazoe for taking the spotlight away from her. As a result, she suffers from an inferiority complex towards Iona and this worsens after she lost her job as a model and losing to Iona in a selector battle. This is evident when after being scarred, she hallucinates about Iona taunting her, which also suggest that she has a sense of insecurity. She is also quite impatient as she wanted to have her wish granted almost immediately and even threatened to rip up her LRIG. She is also foul-mouthed. Since she is poor, she tends to "borrow" clothes from her modelling agency, but never returning them, much to the staff's dismay. Ever since she became active in Selector Battles, she had always been late or absent for her photo shoots. After suffering from facial disfigurement she becomes more foul-mouthed and does not bother to hide her true nature. As a result of her horrific experience, she becomes more prone to a series of violent outbursts, strongly suggesting that she is also mentally unstable. However, this is suppressed by Urith who claims to love her. She falls in love with her and this resulted in her changing her nickname from "Aki-lucky" to "Aki-lovely". This also resulted in her to be easily manipulated by Urith to do her bidding. Because of her new relationship with Urith, she wants to maintain it and tries her best to do Urith's favors out of fear that Urith might leave her. After being called unsightly by Urith she snaps and stabs her and began to refer to herself as Akira Aoi discarding the nickname "Aki-lovely". Despite this however, she is still madly in love with Urith in her own twisted way, vowing to become a LRIG and Selector continuously to exact revenge towards Urith who wants to live a life of being in the cycle of being a LRIG and Selector. Background Akira was born to a poor family and lives with her mother in a small flat. In 2012, she made her debut as a model on the "Valentine's Day Special" edition page in a popular magazine. She made her next appearance in the same year on the "Summer of Excitement" edition, which had an article of her featuring her personal belongings. Since then, she has been a famous model and was always the center of attention of the staff in her modelling agency until Iona Urazoe became a model. Ever since Iona's appearance, they have appeared together on advertisements and is talked about in magazines. However, Iona was more attention-grabbing than her and the staff's attention shifted from her to Iona. No matter how she dressed or posed, the spotlight of attention was taken away from her, a fact that frustrates her. She goes to a local middle school as of the beginning of the series and has a posse of her own. Chronology Selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze- She encounters the LRIG Piruluk and becomes her Selector. At some point after these events, she began promoting WIXOSS together with Iona in advertisements. Selector infected WIXOSS She makes a cameo in the first episode along with Iona Urazoe advertising designer clothes in a train advertisement. In the same episode, she is also seen in a magazine article along with Iona again promoting WIXOSS.selector infected WIXOSS, "This Miracle Trembles" She is formally introduced in the second episode when she was walking with her two friends on the way to school one day. She was then approached by Hitoe Uemura asking for a Selector Battle. She complies and invites the girl and the other two Selectors nearby to a secluded area. Selector spread WIXOSS After stabbing Urith, she left the scene walking aimlessly, to which Milulun commenting on how nasty her action was. She then states that she has to continue her Selector Battles and when asked of her wish, she tearfully responded that she wanted Urith's scar to heal followed by her saying "Aki-lucky" unenthusiastically. Sometime after, she overhears Chiyori asking Rūko and Hitoe for a Selector Battle in an alley and she interrupted them saying that she'd accept her challenge. Out of fear of the cruelty she's capable of, Hitoe and Rūko grabbed Chiyori and ran out of the scene. Just as she was about to chase after them, she gets a text message from Urith to meet her at a playground. She meets up with Urith at the playground, who was more than displeased at her lateness, referring to her as "Aki-lovely". She replies by saying that she is no longer that person, declaring herself as Akira Aoi, the one who would beat and save Urith. Urith later takes her to the building where Iona's fan event took place. Akira later declares how she would exact revenge upon her - by going through the cycle of being a LRIG and a Selector. By healing Urith's scar as a Selector and inflicting a scar on her as a LRIG until she leaves her mark inside of Urith. She challenges Urith and Tama with Milulun, but was defeated after Tama transformed to Tamayorihime, Sunspot Miko and invoked the oath of becoming an Eternal Girl with Urith. Akira and the Strange Pair's Selector Girly☆Talk Drama Track In this Drama Track which is a side story from the end of the Spread series (it actually starts from when Kiyoi is seen waiting at a bus stop), Milulun is heard hopping off of a bus and winds up accidentally bumping into her former Selector, Akira Aoi again. After some basic chit-chat about how their life has been since the Selector Battles had ended, Akira asks Milulun what her human name was. This question irritates Milulun because she had told her it before, so she starts a reminiscing session in the hopes that Akira will remember it. Milulun states her initial impressions about Akira when she first met her, and she notes how interested she became in her personality whenever Akira would start fawning over Urith. Milulun then starts teasing Akira about all of the secret things that she embarrassingly said and did in her bedroom to show her love for Urith e.g. like crying out "Love me more, Urith" and how she hugged Urith because she was so happy when she visited Urith's house for the first time. Milulun then goes on to state how much she felt sorry for Akira, and how glad she was that she was an LRIG, and how she felt bad when Urith dumped Akira. While Milulun is saying all of this, Akira is restraining herself from yelling at her. After Akira gets upset with her (not to the point of screaming) and tells her to stop because she was trying to forget all of that, Milulun looks on confused not understanding what she did. She then starts getting super excited because Akira has some of insane berserk characteristics still left inside of her. Kiyoi Mizushima, then shows up as she and Akira were supposed to meet up and hang out together. After Akira explains and introduces the Milulun and Kiyoi to each other, Milulun then asks them about what sort of battle sensation did they have when they were fighting together. Akira brags that they were the deepest blue, and the most powerful combo out there, though Kiyoi denies this. Kiyoi then talks about how much Akira has changed since they last met, and after Kiyoi talks about how Akira only battled newbies at the time, Milulun interjects and chides Akira saying that she would never have become an 'Eternal Girl' that way. Kiyoi then corrects her by stating that she never did became one. Kiyoi then brings up the subject of how Akira would've been done for, if Midoriko's and Hanayo's Selectors had been stronger than her. Akira then gets flustered and states that Hitoe had the air of a total newbie, while Yuzuki wasn't even a bit strong and that she won anyway so Kiyoi should lay off the subject. However, Milulun interjects again by stating that Akira had lost to newbies before too, which causes Akira to get even more angry with her. From this, the subject of Akira losing to Rūko comes up. Milulun then asks what Akira's wish (to destroy Iona), and winds up being shocked by it. She also asks why didn't Akira wish to become a pro model or something, but Akira states that it was the same as her. Kiyoi then expresses her doubts and tries to imagine the outcome of what would happen if that wish got twisted and laments Akira's potential fate. However, Milulun comes up with the theory that even if Akira had become an 'Eternal Girl,' it would be Kiyoi who would become the model, not Akira, but Kiyoi states that becoming one would be too much of a pain and that she was glad that Akira lost. Despite Kiyoi's many transgressions on becoming a model, Milulun mentions that Kiyoi could've become more popular than Akira, if she had become one and then proceeds to imagine what that would've been like. After imaging that, Akira snaps at the two of them. However, Milulun then proceeds to imagine what it would've been like if she became a model while in Akira's body, although this just leads Akira to get even more angry with her. Kiyoi then interjects and starts listing how Akira was late to photo shoots and that she used to snap at the staff too, so she would never become a top model, which causes Akira to start crying. Seeing Akira cry, Kiyoi asks what wrong and Milulun replies that she's possibly remembering that day when Urith told her that she was "Unacceptable," and went into shock because of it. Kiyoi then asks that wan't Urith and Akira "a super lovey dovey couple," to which Milulun and Kiyoi then proceed to gang up and tease Akira further on the subject. After having enough of their teasing, Akira admits how lonely and pathetic she was as shes start crying more, and then yells at them to stop in a high voice standing up to the pair of them. Akira then realizes that the two of them are trying to pick a fight with her, so she challenges them to any kind of fight. Kiyoi then tries to calm her down and says that she doesn't hate Akira and that she has no complaints about her. Milulun also agrees with Kiyoi. Kiyoi then explains that they were trying to bring out Akira's true character by pulling her out from all that hatred, sadness and loneliness. Milulun then admits that she likes Akira the way she is. Milulun then states that that even though Akira has some bad traits, she also has good traits, and that she likes regardless of them, to Akira's embarrassment. She then proceeds to list them all of her good traits. Milulun then notes how red and embarrassed Akira is getting. Akira then has to leave because she forgot she had a photo shoot,and shyly asks if they can meet up again, to which they both said yes. Milulun then especially states that she was happy to see Akira again today and they end their conversation. Before she leaves, Akira remembers that Milulun never told her real name. She then asks Milulun to tell her again, so she says that her real name is "Run. Run da lu~n☆". Lostorage incited WIXOSS Akira is one of the Selector's seen in Kiyoi's flashbacks as she explains to Chinatsu about her past and the first Selector Battles. In Episode 12, Akira's image is seen on a pineapple advertisement billboard; above the street that Kiyoi and Carnival are walking on. Lostorage conflated WIXOSS In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Akira is one of the Selectors chosen by the Spirits of the White Room to compete in the third round of Selector Battles. Reunion with Kiyoi Mizushima Akira Aoi first appears in Episode 3 of Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, applying make-up to her scar and leaving her apartment to head to a modelling gig. On the subway train, Akira overhears some girls talking about a photo she is in. The girls comment on how cute the outfit is, but doesn't comment on Akira herself who is dressed as a pineapple. In her inner thoughts, Akira reveals that ever since the events of Selector spread WIXOSS, her career hasn't advanced one bit. She is frustrated at herself because she didn't achieve anything in the Selector Battles and has been continually regulated to comic model gigs where she is made to wear embarrassing fruit costumes which caused her to get teased by the other models. Back in the present, Akira gets off the subway and starts to head out of the platform, when a man bumps into her and knocks her into the wall. The man apologizes, but Akira gets angry as her makeup came off when she was pushed, revealing her scar under her makeup. Infuriated, Akira calls the guy an "asshole" and asks what's his problem is. The man replies that he had apologized, but Akira won't accept it and threatens to cry out that he touched her inappropriately. Offended, the man goes to stop her, but she threatens to ruin his life and blackmails him. The man gives Akira money and runs off. Unimpressed, Akira tosses the money and puts on a cold mask to cover her scar. Inside her mind, Akira remarks that the scar is the only thing that she has left now. As Akira walks to her job, her LRIG Milulun suddenly alerts Akira to a Selector on a nearby rooftop, so they go there to find a unknown brown-haired girl (Kiyoi Mizushima) conversing with her LRIG, Allos Piruluk. Suddenly, Akira comes through the door surprising Kiyoi. An infuriated Akira asks Kiyoi if she is a Selector and challenges her to a battle because she was really having a bad day today. Surprised, Kiyoi calls out to Akira by name, causing Akira to ask who she was. Kiyoi introduces herself as "Piruluk" and states that she was Akira's LRIG. Hearing the name "Piruluk," Akira starts raging as she remembers Kiyoi who remarks her surprise that Akira was chosen as a Selector again. Akira though falls back to her fake sarcastic self and remarks that it has been a while and of course she remembers her. Akira then remarks that Kiyoi hasn't changed before reverting back to her angry self and says "Yeah, right......" Akira then lashes at Kiyoi for not changing and asks why she had to become like this while ripping off her cold mask and revealing her scar. Seeing her scar, Kiyoi is surprised, Akira though continues saying that everyone has been using her as a stepping stone since then and asks if she was laughing at her. Pulling out her LRIG card, Akira tells her to do it. But, Kiyoi remarks that continuing this will only hurt everyone in the end. Akira shouts that she doesn't care and yells at Kiyoi to fight her. As their argument continues, Akira starts blaming Kiyoi for her scar by saying that she was attacked because Kiyoi was weak, but Kiyoi rebuts that she lost that battle because she underestimated Rūko. A raging Akira tells Kiyoi to "Shut up!" and that its her own fault for being weak, so she shouldn't try and blame her. Kiyoi rebuts that she is only telling her the truth. Calming down, Akira remarks that Kiyoi used her and tells her to feel some responsibility for ruining her life as she walks up to her. Seeing that any further talk is pointless, Kiyoi pulls out her card and cries out, "Open!" opening up a battlefield. In the battlefield, Akira and her new LRIG, 'Milulun' marvels at the new one and remarks how the place has changed. On her platform, Kiyoi instructs Piruluk to just deal with the stuff that they don't understand as they fight together causing Piruluk to happily nod in compliance. From her platform, Akira remarks that she always hated Kiyoi's self-satisfied look on her face. The dial on the turn clock then turns and the new Milulun declares that Akira starts first. During the battle, Akira surprises Kiyoi by using black cards instead of her usual blue and appears to have improved her card skills, using combos that she didn't originally use during her battles in Selector spread WIXOSS. She even make jabs at Kiyoi for tossing away cards and guesses that she is too stupid to learn more than one trick before pounding away at her LIfe Cloths. On Kiyoi's platform, Piruluk comments that Akira's fighting style has changed and Kiyoi agrees stating that she just used brute strength before. Piruluk asks what they should do and Kiyoi uses her Coin Bet to activate 'Peeping' in retaliation. As Piruluk activates the ability, Akira then retaliates by activating her own Coin Skill. A light shines above Akira's heart and PIruluk ends the skill; surprising Kiyoi by replying that she can't read Akira's heart. Laughing maniacally, Akira rhetorically asks if Kiyoi is panicking now and gloats that Kiyoi can't help but panic, because her Coin Skill Happening is a Coin Skill that causes random card effects to happen, making it impossible to predict even by Piruluk's Peeping. Milulun then activates Akira's coin skill 'Happening' which summons stars that erases all of the SIGNIs on Kiyoi's field. Seeing the display, Akira gleefully taunts Kiyoi on the dramatic irony of situation of her using Kiyoi's favorite tactic against her. Milulun then makes a off comment which causes Akira to abusively yell at her. Akira then continues using these moves against Kiyoi, until Kiyoi is forced to activate her KEY card. A light shines behind Allos Piruluk and as she turns around, she, Akira and Milulun are surprised to see the Key card land on the field with Kiyoi in her original "Piruluk" LRIG form appearing on it. Kiyoi then activates another Card Bet and she and Piruluk activates the dual Card Skill "Catharsis" which they then use to summon and launch a massive water blast at Akira and Milulun. The attack wipes out all of Akira's remaining life cloths and causes her to lose the battle. As Akira's platform breaks apart, Milulun starts glowing and fades away into sparkles. Back in reality, Akira watches as a transparently sleeping Milulun appears on Kiyoi's key card and is absorbed into it. Kiyoi hypothesizes that if a Selector loses a battle this time, then they lose their LRIG. Piruluk agrees saying that it seems that way. Akira gets up and asks what Kiyoi just did and yells at her to give Milulun back as she runs up and grabs Kiyoi's key card. As Akira goes to grab it, her hand is rebounded by black lightning coming off the Key card and reels back. Upset Akira curses Kiyoi for everything she has done to her. However, Kiyoi calmly recognizes that she used Akira once and even understands why Akira hates her, however, she now has a responsibility to end the Selector battles. Akira doesn't listens and angrily yells out that she doesn't care, before vowing to destroy Kiyoi and make her feel absolute despair.and walking away in a huff. Meeting Chinatsu Morikawa Two days later, Akira Aoi is cursing her luck and beating up trashcans in an alleyway, wondering how she is going to fight without her LRIG. As she curses Kiyoi again, Chinatsu Morikawa suddenly appears and asks her LRIG, Mel, if Akira is an Selector. Mel confirms it and Akira noticing that she is a newbie player, decides to take advantage of the situation. After hearing their voices, Akira approaches the pair with her cute act and challenges them to a battle. However, Mel senses that she has no LRIG and states that they should go since they can't battle. Angry, Akira tries to force the two into a battle, yelling, "Why is this happening to me!?" and asks if she is supposed to disappear. Hearing that, Chinatsu begins remembering one of the Selectors that she beat and introduced to Kou Satomi, as the Selector was asking the same thing. Freaking out, Chinatsu then runs away with Akira cursing her. Partnering With Remember The next morning, Akira is revealed to still be in the same alley, cursing herself further to the point that she digs her nails into her skin and making scratches on it. Angry, that her role as a Selector is now over after one battle, Akira vows to not let it end like this. She then spends the day researching and comes across information about the Bookmaker "Kou Satomi." Akira then tracks Carnival down to Kou's favorite hangout, the cafe, and comes across Carnival who had visited the place on a whim while in Kou's body. At the cafe, Akira begs, pleads and even threatens Carnival to book her match with Kiyoi Mizushima. However, Carnival refuses on the basis that she's not Kou Satomi the Bookmaker anymore. Akira asks what she means by that and Carnival introduces herself as "Carnival, his LRIG." Carnival then states that she can't becuase Akira doesn't have an LRIG and was already beaten by Kiyoi Mizushima. Carnival also explains that booking matches was Kou's thing. As Carnival gets up to leave, Akira grabs her arm and begs Carnival to give her an LRIG, stating that she is willing to throw away her life in order to beat Kiyoi. However, Carnival refuses again and explains that she couldn't give her an LRIG even if she wanted to, because of the new rules. As Carnival reaches to pull Akira's arm off of her, a light suddenly flares up and an blonde-haired LRIG appears in Akira's hand. Greeting her new Selector, the LRIG introduces herself as "Remember" and declares that she is "dying to see Kiyoi Mizushima again!" ''Hearing that name, Akira asks if Remember knows Kiyoi and Remember remarks that she does and repeats her wish to see Kiyoi again. Smirking, Akira remarks that she can make that happen and Remember remarks that they should play with Kiyoi together. Later that evening, Remember is being kept in Akira's pocket as she walks through town when some girls pass by her and recognize Akira. One of the girls comments that Akira is a famous model, but the other girl just remarks that she doesn't know her, which upsets Akira. Hearing the girls' conversation, Remember asks if Akira is an amateur model and begs Akira not to ignore her when she doesn't speak to her because she can give more accurate predictions based on how much she knows about her and boasts that she's pretty good at it. A furious Akira just tells her to shut up and that the only thing she wanted was an LRIG, not to be her friend. Remember though just ignores this and badgers Akira with questions about her birthday, blood type, favorite color, whether she's a dog or a cat person etc. until Akira gets so pissed off that she threatens to rip Remember in half if she doesn't stay quiet. Remember though sarcastically remarks that Akira will have trouble with water and as she keeps walking she gets hit by a kid carrying a drink which spills on her. Seeing that her prediction was right, Remember declares that they should be friends. Angry, Akira states "Hell no!" and tells Remember that she is going to throw her in the trash once she's done with Kiyoi. Remember then asks if she is really stopping after one fight and suggests that they keep on playing with Kiyoi forever, so that she can be happy. Hearing that, Akira confesses that Remember is screwed up in the head and Remember remarks that Akira is too. Remember then asks if Akira wants to know Kiyoi's weakness (Amika Hashimoto) because she knows it. Curious, Akira asks Remember to tell her. Erasure and Death Later that night, Akira and Remember go and kidnap Amika Hashimoto on her way back home after a shopping trip with Kiyoi where they take her to an abandoned warehouse. They then ring up Kiyoi and threaten to hurt Amika unless Kiyoi comes to their location and battles Akira in a Selector Battle. Kiyoi reluctantly agrees. Revival She is later revived (now without her scars) along with the other Selectors who disappeared per the rules of the Selector Battles after Kiyoi and the other LRIGs defeat Eternal. As noted by Kiyoi, she, like the other Selectors, will never forget the pain she had suffered in the Selector Battles, as she is shown stroking her cheek where her scar used be. Six months later, Kiyoi sees her working as a mascot character. Relationships Kiyoi Mizushima / Piruluk Akira Aoi is the former master of Piruluk. At first, the two of them share a very aggressive relationship with Akira often yelling at Piruluk and Piruluk rebutting with sarcastic comments. Despite that, the two do get along. After Piruluk returns to being Kiyoi Mizushima, the two of them become friends with Kiyoi admitting that she does like Akira's short-tempered personality in the CD Drama. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, the events of the drama cd are retconned with Akira and Kiyoi being enemies instead of friends. When the two of them meet up again, they are virtually strangers to each other until Kiyoi introduces herself as '''Piruluk.' Upset at the revelation of Kiyoi being her former LRIG, Akira angrily accuses and blames Kiyoi for all of the misfortune in her life and for using her to get her revenge on Remember. After she loses her LRIG, Milulun, in a Selector Battle against Kiyoi, a furious Akira vows revenge and becomes driven to beat Kiyoi and drive her into the depths of despair. Akira even goes so far as to partner with Kiyoi's former LRIG, Remember and kidnap Amika Hashimoto in order to threaten and force Kiyoi into a one-sided Selector Battle. However, this later proves to be Akira's downfall as Kiyoi regains her will to fight after Amika frees herself and erases Akira from existence by forcing her to use up all of her coins. Milulun Milulun is Akira's second LRIG during the events of Spread. Akira shares a friendly relationship with Milulun while she is in "Aki-Lovely" mode, however will yell at her occasionally. Contrastively, Milulun likes Akira and often teases her about her relationship with Urith/Iona Urazoe. After Milulun becomes human again, the two of them often hang out, having becoming friends with Akira. Iona Urazoe Despite appearing together in magazines, Akira detests Iona a lot for stealing the spotlight away from her. Iona is the reason as to why she became a Selector, as she wished to scar her face. In season 2, after experiencing facial disfigurement, her hatred towards Iona worsens so much that anyone mentioning her name is enough to provoke her to physically assault a fan. Whether Iona is aware of Akira's jealousy towards her has yet to be revealed. Iona Urazoe (Kuro) By extension, Kuro is also subjected to Akira's hatred since she overtook Iona's body. She is quite aware that Akira avoids having a battle against her, viewing her as a loser. By living as Iona, Kuro has inadvertantly developed a toxic relationship with Akira. This only worsens after Kuro called her a loser and beats her in a selector battle. In season 2, after experiencing facial disfigurement, her hatred towards Iona worsens so much that anyone mentioning her name is enough to provoke her to physically assault a fan. When Akira battled against Rūko with Milulun, she was enjoying the beating that Kuro was receiving from her. Remember Remember is Akira Aoi's second LRIG who temporarily partners up with her, after Akira loses her LRIG Milulun to Kiyoi during the events of Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. Despite the fact that Akira can't stand her, they both bond over the fact that they hate Kiyoi and that they are broken in some way. Remember is the one who tells Akira of Kiyoi's "weakness" (Amika Hashimoto) and they both enact a plan to kidnap Amika and force Kiyoi into a one-sided Selector Battle. However, this later proves to be Akira's downfall as Kiyoi regains her will to fight after Amika frees herself and erases Akira from existence by forcing her to use up all of her coins. Playstyle Akira uses a blue deck, relying on forcing the opponent to discard cards from their hand and gaining advantage through field control. A typical example of her tactics is seen in Episode 2, when she empties Hitoe's hand quickly and manages to freeze her Sparrow, preventing it from attacking. In terms of her attitude in battles, she is shown to be manipulative of her opponent, psychologically exploiting his or her weaknesses in order to meet her own ends. This is further supported by the power of her LRIG (Piruluk) and gain knowledge of her opponent's wish. By doing so, she was able to easily defeat Hitoe and Yuzuki. Decks Akira Aoi primarily uses blue decks throughout both seasons of Selector Infected and Spread WIXOSS. The main difference between her decks is the cards that she uses. With Piruluk, she used Machine Spirit: Electric Machine cards, however, with Milulun, she used Nature Spirit: Atom cards. Piruluk Deck LRIG DECK: * Code Piruluk * Code Piruluk K * Code Piruluk M * Code Piruluk G * Code Piruluk T ARTS * Peeping Analyze SIGNI Level 1 *Code Art SC Level 2 *Code Art JV *Servant D Level 3 * Code Art ADB * Code Art DRS * Code Art PZL * Code Art SMP Level 4 * Code Art IDOL * Code Art RMN Spells * TOO BAD Milulun Deck LRIG DECK: * Milulun Nought * Milulun Nano * Milulun Pico * Milulun Femto * Milulun Zepto ARTS * Anti-Spell SIGNI Level 1 * Chlorine, Natural Source Level 2 * Level 3 *Manganese, Natural Source Level 4 * Trivia * Despite her short stature, she was able to kidnap both Hitoe Uemura and Amika Hashimoto who were taller than her all by herself. * Her personality is close to a yangire. * Akira is the third Selector to have physically died onscreen, including Mayu and Kagari Yukino. Gallery Character Art Designs Selector_Infected_WIXOSS_-_PV_00.46.png anichara04_1.png|Front body anichara04_3.png|Close-up and back Akira billboard.png Scans Akira and Iona.png|Akira and Iona Akira and Piruluk.png|Akira and Piruluk Akira pretending to be concerned.png|Akira pretending to be concerned Akira's true nature.png|Akira's true nature Akira confident.png|Akira confident Akira taunting.png|Akira taunting Links and References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Selector Category:Antagonists Category:Human